This study assesses pathophysiology mechanism in patients with functioning pituitary tumors, especially prolactinoma and growth hormone secreting adenomas. Studies include measurements of somatomedins and growth hormone by a variety of assays. Further, through systematic followup of these patients who are admitted primarily for studies of pathophysiologic mechanisms, we will assess the efficacy of therapy.